the first book ion a new universe
by dark queen of awesomeness
Summary: please read and review. this is just something i came up with in my free time
1. Lanaya's Message

The First Book in a New Universe

Chapter 1

A miracle must've happened if you're reading this. It must also mean that my previous book made it too. Now for some advice, if you didn't read my previous book then most likely you won't understand anything. However, if you did read it then you're mostly curious in what I'm writing.

Let me just say this: I don't want to write this book. I'm with Lanaya in Eden and she's is making me write this book whether I want to or not. In fact, she got the old voicewriter herself and is making sure I finish this story. In my opinion, I think she's zoomed. I don't even know why she's making me write it.

Anyhow, I'm getting off topic. Now here's something that's pretty important, four years have passed. Since so many things have happened in the past years, Lanaya's going to help me write this mope book. I guess I'll start from where I left off…

I can still hear the latch runner saying Lanya's message. Yes, I'm thinking yes, I'm writing yes, yes, yes. Suddenly I have another thought. If we're planning to start a revolution we'll need some powerful people. That's when it hits me and yet somehow I knew this day was coming.

I started to leave my crib to see someone I didn't want talk to for the rest of my life. He's the gang boss of the Bangers and one of the latch-bosses: Billy Bizmo.

He's also my father.


	2. Seeing Billy Bizmo

Chapter 2

BILLY TOLD ME RIGHT before the old gummy, Ryter, died. He also explained my mom died when I was born, and that he put me in a family unit because it was no good growing up with a latch-boss for a dad. I really didn't care at the moment. I know that he only did that out of "love", but I was so angry at him that I really didn't care. All I knew at that moment was that I didn't want to see him ever again.

Yet, here I am going to his head quarters about to ask for help. When I got there, I thought the Banger would cut my red. Instead he says "What do you want, spaz boy?" I take a deep breath and say "I want to see Billy Bizmo." The Banger just looks at me with a mope face, but then decides to actually see if Billy will see me.

It seems like hours but only a few minutes pass before the Banger comes back saying that he's been expecting me. That's when I realize that I'm a googan. Of course he wants to see me! After all, what kind of father wouldn't want to see their son who doesn't want to see him?

He was waiting for me when I got there. "Hello Spaz." It was strange for me to not hear him say 'Spaz boy'. I know he would call me by my name from time to time, but it just seems weirder now. "They call me Ryter now… dad," I replied. It was so awkward to call him dad. However, I knew I had to put this aside if I wanted help from him. He actually seemed a little astonished when I called him dad. It seems we were on the same page.

I went straight to the point and said "There's a favor I need to ask you." His face changed from astonishment to curiosity. "I knew you'd only come here with a reason. What do you need?"

Although I explained what happened in Eden, I didn't tell him about Lanaya's message. Then I finally asked him the question I never wanted to ask, "Will you help me?"

At first he looked like he was still processing what I told him, and then his expression changed. He was actually smiling and that bewildered me

When he finally spoke, he said words that I never expected to hear him say: "I'll be glad to help you."


	3. Waiting

Chapter 3

TO BE HONEST, I thought he was joking. Then I saw the seriousness in his face. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"When will you go back to Eden," he asked. I think for a moment and realize I don't know. And that's exactly what I tell him. Another moment passes before he says "They probably won't come for you for a while. That means you'll have to wait. It may be a long time, so don't get impatient. Oh, and once they do get you, don't bother coming to tell me. I'll know"

Even after I left his headquarters and entered my crib, it takes me a while for what he said to sink in. _It could take years, maybe even decades_, I thought. Billy's right, I need to be patient and wait. And that's exactly what I did: wait.

Two years passed before they finally came. It was just another regular day. I was watching my favorite holoscape and then I started thinking about what Billy said. I actually thought Lanaya wouldn't come for me at one time. However, I pushed that thought away and kept waiting. Just when I was about to go outside, I heard it.

It sounded like a takvee going faster than it should. The sound kept coming closer and closer until it stopped. I thought at first I was zoomed, but right then the takvee crashed my crib. Lanaya came out. She didn't look as different as the last time I saw her. The only difference was her haircut. Then _**she **_came out.

I actually didn't recognize until she spoke. "Come on Spaz. Sorry it took a Lanaya a while, but we got to get going. Lanaya and I'll explain everything on the way." I just nodded not knowing what to say. In my eyes, she wasn't the person I used to know. She grew taller in the last two years as did her hair. Her eyes seemed so serious. It was hard to tell she was that sick little girl in the fancy latch-boss coffin.

Bean looked liked she matured a lot.


	4. Bean is all grown up

Chapter 4

ONCE I GOT IN the takvee, I knew things were about to change. Layana then told the takvee to start leaving. I was about to tell them to stop because I needed to tell Billy that I was leaving when I remembered what he said. _Once they do get you, don't bother telling me. I'll know_… Bean noticed that I was thinking and said "What's wrong?" I didn't think about what I was saying when I said "I just thought I needed to tell my dad bye." When I realized what I said, it was too late. I don't even know why I said dad instead of Billy.

They were both glaring at me. "What do you mean 'dad'? I thought you didn't know who your parents were or if you're parents were even alive or not. And where's Ryter? When I went to the stackboxes, he wasn't there," Lanaya said. And that's when I remember they don't know what happened when I got back to the Urb. I really didn't want to tell them anything and then Bean spoke as though she read my mind.

"It okay if you don't want to tell us. You'll tell us sooner or later right?" I just looked at her smiling face. "Wow Bean. When did you mature like this? And don't worry. I'll tell you what happened when I got back to the Urb." Bean was pretty happy which made me feel even worse when I had to tell her Ryter died. I just hope she takes it better than I did.

I told them everything from when I got back. Their expressions changed from sad to shock. Neither of them was expecting that Billy Bizmo was my father. I also told them about asking for his help and how he said he'd be glad to. When I finished Lanaya said "That's why you got everyone's attention. I knew there had to be a special reason."

"Yeah, when I got your message I started to think about how the people in Eden were treating us so it would be even worse of what they would actually do. Since that I had that thought I knew we would need help… that's when I asked for his help," I said. Bean still had a sad expression on her face. "So Ryter's really gone?" All I could do is nod. I hated seeing Bean this way.

All of sudden her expression changed and she was smiling again. "Well I guess we can't let that old gummy's wish perish. I'll make sure the last book in the universe is safe no matter what." I just looked at her with a mope face. _She really has grown up, _I thought.


	5. Questions and answers

Chapter 5

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN to explain. How is Bean here? And why did it take you so long to get here," I asked Lanaya. Then her face turned gloomy.

"Well actually… Eden's in chaos. I become a Master in a few months, but the people in Eden don't want me to. They already know that I'm going to try and bring peace between normals and proovs. They're arguing if I can actually become a Master so I thought it was the perfect time to come. Especially since no one's really paying attention, I was able to take the takvee without a problem. And as for Bean, I was just lucky. I knew she was going to be a huge part of my plan so I needed to get her too. She was closest so I decided to get her first. I don't know if I was just lucky, but she was just taking a walk when I got there. I told her about what was happening. When I finished, she looked like she already made her mind up. Then it was simple to come get you. Sadly, I didn't expect Ryter to die…"

We were all silent for a long while. Finally Bean said "I have to agree with Lanaya on her finding me. I just felt like I had to take a walk. I guess it was a good thing too, huh, Spaz?" I notice something that made me think I was mope. I still didn't tell them about my name. _Well maybe it's for the best, _I thought.

I didn't notice Lanaya was talking until she shook me and said "Are you even listening? I mean really. I'd at least expect you to be a little happier to see us."

"Of course I'm happy. It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now. Sorry about that. Oh, I almost forgot something I was meaning to ask you. Did you find out if what Vida Bleek said was true? Are people in Eden really making mind probes?"

I think she didn't expect that question. She looked she was staring into space trying to get her thoughts straight. She put her head down and when it came back up her face was full of sorrow.

"Actually Spaz, they really were making them," Lanaya said. Bean and I knew it was true but were still astounded by it. "However," she continued, "they aren't making them anymore. I destroyed their building where they were making them. I don't think anyone will be getting mindprobes for a long time."

I noticed we're about to pass the barrier when she finished. Suddenly the takvee stops and I see the blue sky…


	6. Back to Eden

Chapter 6

LANAYA'S GOING TO BE telling you the next thing that happened. I'm getting seriously tired though I don't know why. So here's Lanaya…

_Okay, so now it's my turn to tell the story. So I'll start where Spaz left off… we just passed the barrier and Bean was so happy to be in Eden again. Spaz was looking at the sky like he hadn't seen it in a million years. It actually made me a little sad thinking that if our plan doesn't work they won't get to see Eden ever again. I said "Don't get too excited. Besides, I think there's someone who wants to see you." They looked at each other with confused faces. I started to laugh because I thought it was pretty funny. _

"_Who would want to see us," asked Bean. I smiled at her and waited for a moment before I said "You'll see soon enough. Do you want some choxbars?" They both got happy and said yes. I was surprised they didn't remember him even after I said chox. __**Oh well,**__ I thought__**, I'll just have to wait and see if they'll even recognize him. **_

_When we finally got to my home, Spaz and Bean still had their confused face because I didn't tell them who was waiting for them. "I wonder if Jin is up for a chess game. It's been so long since I've played," said Bean._

"_Actually Bean, he's been practicing for this exact occasion. Don't expect it to be easy," I told her. She just looked at me with an annoyed face. Luckily, no one notices us going in the house. We were searching for Jin and Bree, my contributors, when we heard a voice. _

"_Spaz! Bean! I've missed you guys so much," he said. He ran and hugged them. They seemed even more confused than before. "Ummm, I'm sorry but I don't think I know you," said Bean._

_Spaz just looked a t the boy who was about to cry. "You remember me right Spaz? Don't tell me you forgot me chox. Whoops," he said looking at me. I sighed and said "What did Bree tell you about saying chox?" Then Spaz finally remembers who he is and says "Wait, Little Face?" All Little Face does is smile and nod._


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 7

Betrayal

_I think Spaz has enough energy to finish the story. So now it's Spaz…_

I'm going to give a brief description on what happened next… Bean and Jin were playing chess for hours and hours. I don't know how they didn't get tired. Little Face was having fun with Bree who was still teaching him various things. I mostly spent my time with Lanaya planning what we were going to do. It was like for a few months. Then **that **day came.

I was with Bean and Lanaya that day. Bean finally stopped playing chess for a reason I don't know. We were just talking when we heard the screams. We all just stared at each other dumb founded. We finally got up and went towards the screaming. We saw a man grab Little Face when I yelled "What in the world do you think you're doing?" That's when Bean starts screaming. At first I don't know why, but then I see that the man splashed Little Face with a splat gun.

I also noticed Jin and Bree on the floor dead. Lanaya looked like she was about to cry. The man turns around and I feel like I know him from somewhere. Then I stare at him in horror. How could he do this to me? I thought he said he was going to help, not cut people's reds. "Why would do this," I ask still confused.

"I said I would help. You'll see how this is going to help you bring peace. Now I need to ask you a very important question."

"NO! Do you really think I'd actually answer any of your questions… dad," I said disgusted. He actually seemed hurt. "Just answer my question and we'll see what happens. Will you join me and take revenge on Eden or join this proov girl?"

I finally let my anger explode and start yelling "OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO JOIN YOU! ARE YOU ZOOMED? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? I THOUGT—," but I never finish the sentence.

I notice Bean behind Billy. I'm about to yell no when I start smelling lighting. I know it's the worst sign possible. _No, this can't be happening,_ I thought,___not now. _However, it's too late. I'm already having a spaz and Lanaya is looking at me, but I can't tell if it's because she's worried or scared. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Billy with a sad smile.


	8. The Decision

Chapter 8

THE FIRST THING I notice when I wake up is Billy unconscious and tied up. Then memories of what happened flow back to me. I was filled with hate and anger, but mostly sadness. I couldn't believe my father would do that. He was completely zoomed if he thought he actually helped. "Spaz are you okay," asked Bean.

I felt pain when I saw she'd been crying. There was no way I could forgive him. "I guess. What are we going to do with him?" I see Lanaya come out of the shadows, but not looking at my face when she talks.

"We have to take him to the Masters. They'll have a trial and if he's guilty… he'll be executed…" The last sentence made me think a lot. I knew he was guilty and deserved this, but he was still the only family I had. We all waited in silence until the masters were ready to see us. What happened was something I was not expecting…

We were finally called to see the Masters. They looked a little nervous though I don't know why. "What happened?" Lanaya explains everything from the part of the screaming to when I had a spaz. Through the entire time they looked disgusted that Bean and I were back.

"Hmmmm. I never expected this… let me ask the three of you something. If you were to choose if he were guilty or not, what would you all say?" We all looked at each other and then said "Guilty." Then the Masters started whispering to each other like they were debating.

Finally, one of the Masters said "Well done Lanaya. This was a test and you passed. We wanted to see if you could actually handle the pressure that awaits you in the future. And as for Billy Bizmo, you did a great job. You fooled them well." Billy got up and the ropes fell to the ground.

"It was pretty simple actually. They all believed I killed Lanaya's contributors and the kid so the rest was easy." I just stared with my mouth open. The person who actually got the nerve to speak was Bean.

"Hold up. Are you telling me we put through a test to see if Lanaya was ready to be a Master? And he pretended to kill our friends just for that?" They nodded. _That's what he meant,_ I thought,_ he really did help me. _"Where are they," I ask. They all point to a corner. After a few seconds they come out. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was so happy. Everything was going great. Lanaya finally became a Master and is still going to follow our plan, everyone's alive, and my dad was a good person in the end. Things were perfect.

Sadly the peace took a while. Even though Lanaya was Master, people kept fighting and arguing. The normals weren't so happy either. They thought the proovs would treat them like trash. Even though they were right, Lanaya never gave up. After a year, everybody finally agreed. Since then Lanaya asked me to be her assistant. We've been a team ever since. And that's just the way I like it.


End file.
